Power Rangers: Avian Strike
by Fiction Realm
Summary: An ancient being of darkness had been sealed for 1000 years. However, the seal has been broken and the Jinn of Infection has been released, ready to cause destruction to the world. But Avias, the guardian of the sky and his avian spirits are ready to seal him once again with the help of five special people. They are now the Power Rangers: Avian Strike
1. Episode 1 - When Winds Cross Part 1

_It was a long time ago. Nature was prosperous. The four beast guards watched over our world and made sure that the balance wasn't altered. That was until HE arrived. A Jinn of malevolent purple arrived. Hair dark as brimstone, eyes yellow which showed malice and sadism and a red glaive with a silver. Dark magic seeped around him like a dark mist before suddenly it expelled across the land turning everything in a horrifying creature._

_But the worst was yet to come._

_Soon three more beings appeared alongside the jinn. One was a male with a lithe build and a skull mask wielding to sabres and had a sniper rifle like weapon attached to his back. He was dressed in a thin breastplate and had on a pair of red boots._

_The second was another male but he was larger than the other. Standing at 6ft 9 and had the build of a truck, he looked like he could show no mercy. He had on a hunter's poncho with a belt filled tools for hunting and a blowpipe running down his back. His face resembles that of a wolf with crimson eyes._

_The final was a woman with a toned body dressed in a black spandex suit with a belt filled with many kunai and throwing knives. Her hair was styled like a black tornado and had a facemask to cover her lips. Strapped on her back were two katanas._

_The four demons laid waste to the land but the four beast guards managed to hold them off. It wouldn't be long until Avias, the guardian of the sky found an enchantment with the help of his avian spirits and sealed the Jinn and his cohorts away for a long time._

_But good things never last that long._

_The seal used began to weaken and Infectora plus his goons awoken again. Luckily his power was severely weakened to create only one Jinn Bruiser at a time. But his Jynxers manage to go out and cause havoc to produce fear in order to refuel his magic._

_Avias was aware of this and decided to have his avian spirits find five new heroes and have them become the planet's newest defenders in a simple town of Royal Woods. They must become the Power Rangers: Avian Strike!_

* * *

It was an average morning in Royal woods. Birds were chirping the sun was shining...A family of 11 was causing their usual morning chaos. But what was more interesting was the moving truck and convertible that was approaching the house. In the convertible stepped out two figures. A 16-year old boy with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with the AC/DC logo on the front with a **red **hoodie over the top. He also had black jeans and white hightops plus a black neckerchief around his neck.

The other was a 40-year-old woman with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She had a simple sundress under a blue blouse and had on simple grey pants and white sensible shoes.

"So this is our new home," the woman said.

"Sure looks like it Mom." The teenage boy mumbled out.

"I know this is a lot to take in Drake…" his mother gently spoke

"I know, Mom. But you got a new job here and we need to be closer." Drake replied back

The mother smiled. "Thanks for understanding. Plus, you may get some new friends. Your father will want you to"

Drake wasn't sure about that. He clutched the bandanna around his neck. The only gift from his father before he went missing.

"Fine. I'll explore the town anyways. Best know my surroundings before doing anything. I'll check out that mall that seems to attract a lot of attention"

And with that, while the movers and his mother were getting everything organized, Drake took the bus that was going to the Royal woods Mall.

* * *

On a different bus, there were two other passengers going to the same mall. One was a sixteen-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes a pair of red hoop earrings hanging from her ears. She also had a pair of white shades on her forehead and was currently wearing a **blue **sundress rather than her usual mint green. She also had on a pair of white sandals and a white purse.

The other was an 11-year old with freckles, white hair and buck teeth. Currently, he was wearing an **orange **polo and blue jeans and white sneakers. And right now he was just enjoying the journey to the mall.

"I'm glad that you decided to accompany me Linky," The girl said in her usual cheery voice.

"Ahh, no worries Leni. Just felt like coming" The young boy named Lincoln replied with a smile.

"Still, usually you hate going to the mall. What made you want to go this time?" Leni asked her brother with a confused tone.

"Two reasons' Lincoln replied with his fingers giving the number. "There is some stuff that I need to buy. And I am meeting someone there"

"Meeting someone?" Leni questioned

"Yeah…" Lincoln answered.

It may be sisterly instinct but there may be something important about whoever her brother was meeting. Maybe a girl?

Leni shook her head from those thoughts. She won't make that mistake like with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was still wearing that steak he had after he got the shiner.

And besides...there wasn't any chance that anything may happen there.

* * *

At the food court in the mall there was a male teenager with shaggy red hair and blue eyes, simply drinking from a soda can, leaning against the chair. He wore a white tank-top under a **black **leather vest and wore ripped blue jeans and had on a pair of black combat boots. Judging by his posture, his looks screamed delinquent.

"Well, well. If it ain't Sly Shady himself" a weaselly voice echoed next to him.

Shade glanced to the left and noticed three other boys wearing hoodies and had on loose shorts. If they were trying to play wannabe gangsta… it was not working.

"Can I help you three?" Shade asked in a disinterested voice. He had no time to deal with punks that wanted to fight.

"Yeah…" the one with the green hoodie and black shorts sneered. "We want you beaten on the ground," He said palming his fist into his hand.

Shade just sighed. "Look. I am not in the mood, so how about you just walk away and I'll pretend that this never…"

He didn't get to finish as one of them decided to knock his drink out of his hand. Shade stared at it for a few seconds then slowly got out of his seat.

"That cost me $2, buddy boy"

The one with the green hoodie decided to launch a punch but Shade caught it then pulled it down and gave him a right hook sending to the floor. The next tried to bull rush him but Shade side-stepped and he delivered a powerful smash to the guy's stomach. He was still standing so he decided to deliver an elbow drop on his spine, knocking him out. The final one decided to bring out a switchblade and ran up to him to stab the delinquent but instead, Shade gave a swift kick in the junk watching the knife-wielder keel over in agony.

Before mall security could find Shade, he snuck away. Out of sight. Out of mind.

"Man, I hope something interesting happens…" he sighed.

* * *

Finally arriving at the mall, Leni and Lincoln went their separate ways. Leni went to her favourite clothes store whilst Lincoln went to wherever he went. While Leni was busy browsing and collecting which clothes she wanted then went to the checkout to purchase them while Drake decided to browse around and see if anything was of interest. With the amount of bags, she was carrying and Drake just looking everywhere It wouldn't be long until they ended up bumping into each other.

"Ouch!" Both teens rubbed their heads as they fell on their behinds.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Drake replied

"I'm alright." Leni took a look at Drake and realised that she had never seen him before.

"Hey, I don't recognise you. Did you move here?"

"Pretty much. My mom got a new job here so we moved here. Anyways, why is a pretty girl like yourself doing here?" Okay, that part was not intentional and Drake blushed a bit when he said that. Leni blushed also.

"Umm...I'm here with brother…I mean my little brother." She stuttered out.

"Nice." Drake then noticed something going on in the sports store. "Say...he wouldn't be the kid with white hair and an orange shirt?"

"That's my Linky!" she said in her usual joyful tone. But then she tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

Drake just pointed in the direction of a sports store.

"Cause right now, he's kissing some skater girl with two pigtails"

* * *

Lincoln was right now in the sports store, looking at the motorcycle gloves and helmets. He needed a set because as it turns out he found his talent when he walked by a Dirt bike track. One of the instructors noticed him looking and invited him to have a go. The first time he got on that bike...It felt like he was one with the cycle and when he started to ride...The wind, the rush and the adrenaline… Since then he had been taking lessons at the track, from learning the necessary parts on a motorcycle to the safety procedures.

He hadn't told his family yet as he wanted to surprise them at the exhibition race the area did every two weeks. But as he was browsing, he saw a familiar face.

An eleven-year-old girl with brown hair styled in pigtails was also looking at the skating equipment. She was currently wearing a **yellow **tank-top with a '10' in purple and was also wearing blue shorts and red sneakers. She was so enthralled with the equipment that she was unaware of a figure coming from behind. When a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she let out a gasp but realised who it was from the voice.

"Hey, skater girl"

Turning around, she saw the grinning face of Lincoln, and immediately her face formed a grin as she saw the white-haired lad still hugging her waist. Almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Miss me, motor boy?"

"Oh yeah, Polly."

The two began to resume kissing when a gasp was caught in the young lovers' ears, making them stop.

"Leni's right behind me...isn't she?"

The two separated and saw Leni with wide eyes and an ever-growing grin on her face.

Leni then spoke the cursed words of the Loud family:

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Lincoln blushed a bright red as he began stuttering and mumbling. That was all she needed and in typical Loud sister fashion, she let out a loud squeal that shook the entire mall and Drake's eardrums then grabbed the two of them in a bone-crushing hug. Lincoln and Polly's face were a mix of red and blue from both embarrassment and the lack of air.

* * *

In another dimension, something big was happening. There was a crimson sky with black clouds. Large rock formations and a moat of dark wisps of magic... High above was a rock formation with a temple formed, much like a Shaolin temple. Inside was Infectora himself, currently meditating and building up energy.

Suddenly one of his enforcers came in. It was the one with the sniper rifle

"My liege." He announced as he bowed down to his leader.

"**Polari. It's good to see you." **Infectora rasped out "**Tell me...how long has it been...since we were sealed…?"**

"It has been a while...5000 years to be precise," Polari replied

"**Hmmm...5000 years...And it was thanks to those Blasted BEAST GUARDS!" **Roared out Infectora, sending out his energy everywhere.

"**I HAD THE WORLD IN MY GRASP! I WAS ABOUT TO REMAKE THE WORLD INTO MY IMAGE! AND THOSE DO-GOODER ANIMALS RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!"**

Infectora calmed down for a bit.

"**Luckily they also fell in battle...Now no one will get in my way…" **He cackled

"**Hunterror. Umbra."**

"You called, boss?" The large one replied as both he and the female assassin came in.

"**Go into the Human Realm. I want to see how it has changed. And just in case, bring an army of Jynxers with you. I want you to cause as much fear and anarchy as possible."**

"Will do" Umbra replied. "It's been a while since we had some fun."

Both Hunterror and Umbra left. Polari was about to go until…

"**Wait Polari." **Infectora handed him a parchment with a pentagram and a variety of different symbols on it

"**Take this. My infection magic is weakened after the battle. I can only create a Jinn Bruiser through this. Also, This can only be used once with my magic reserves within me. Build up fear and negativity so I can grow stronger."**

"Affirmative". And with that Polari left with the other two for the human world.

* * *

High above the clouds, there is another Shaolin styled temple, only this one had a white and gold colour scheme and there was a forest of clouds surrounding the area. Additionally, several winged creatures were flying through the air without a care in the world. Inside was a male figure resembling a white tengu, garbed in a white robe with matching cape as well a similar coloured pair of hakama pants and sandals.

Looking at a screen was a skinny male adult with long grey hair and was in a red jumpsuit with a blue cap. Outside on a field was a largely built tengu with brown and white feathers who were currently practising a kata on the field. Suddenly the man in the jumpsuit let out a scream.

Suddenly the two tengus rushed in.

"Motrix. What's the problem?" The white one asked

"We got trouble, Avias. You recognise these guys?" He said, wildly pointing at the screen.

The two tengus looked at the screen and their eyes widened as the three beings came into an area of forest.

"We got trouble. Alert the Avian spirits. We may need some extra help…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a food court, the two 11-year-olds were looking down in embarrassment as Leni looked with a lot of glee in her eyes while Drake looked on in amusement.

Young love, right?

"So…' Leni gleefully asked ...how long have you been dating?"

Lincoln meekly said "A-about two months…"

Polly then added "Since his Dad's restaurant opened up"

Leni just squealed. They were going strong.

Drake had to add his own two cents. "So how did you two meet?"

Before either Lincoln or Polly could say anything, a bruised teen soon tumbled onto their table

"Well, that was harsh…" Shade muttered as he got up "Oh, what's up?"

"OMG! Are you hurt?!" Leni immediately went up to him to check on his injuries.

"Nah, they're just scrapes. You should've seen what I did to the other guy. Managed to escape him though."

Lincoln recognised him though. "Wait, aren't you that hoodlum that has been going around picking fights?"

Shade just groaned. "Why do people assume that? Not my fault guys like to pick a fight with me…"

The conversation was cut short from a loud scream and an explosion which rocked the joint.

Shade ended up yelling "What the heck was that?!"

Drake then replied. "I don't know. But let's find out" And with that, they rushed to where the explosion was heard.

* * *

Polari, Hunterror and Umbra were walking through the mall as every single patron and customer began running away from them in terror, taking in the sight of the humans running like cowards while they were accompanied by an army of what seems to be drones in black bodysuits with a strange symbol on their faces, each armed with daggers and they were going around attacking bystanders.

"Look at all of these humans...scurrying like rats." Polari sneered as he shot a random car causing it to explode.

"All new targets. A new hunt. My blood is boiling." Hunterror rasped in anticipation.

"Hmmph. Barbarians. Let's just take in the sights as we tear this place down." Umbra retorted.

The two just groaned as they strolled seeing the destruction their Jynxers were causing, totally unaware of the group watching them.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Drake asked.

"They are sure as heck, not performers.", replied Shade.

"Really? So those are not costumes?" Leni asked innocently.

Polly just looked at Leni with an incredulous look and said: "You thought they were costumes?"

"So what should we do?" Lincoln asked. He may be 'The Man with The Plan' but this was way out of his league. Luckily Drake came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, I know what to do.' They all paid attention to what Drake had to offer. 'Shade, since you have the fighting experience, I want you to try and ambush any one of those...things."

"Right," Shade responded.

"Jack Frost, you, skater girl and Leni will go and find anyone and get them to safety.' The two nodded.

"Wait, what about you?" Asked Polly.

"I'll get the attention of those three freaks and try to get their attention away." He then noticed the incredulous looks. "Look, someone needs to divert the attention away from them. My father always says that a soldier fights till his body collapse and never surrender. And I'm not gonna surrender to a bunch of ugly-looking dolls and rejected action figures."

The other four were moved by his speech and decided to follow his plans as he continued "We'll meet at the fountain. Now move!" And with that, they went their separate ways. Just as Drake was about to move, he felt something enter his back and fill him with power. Looking around and finding nothing, he went to where the centre of the mayhem was at.

* * *

"I sure hope that Drake guy knows what he's doing," Lincoln asked the other girls.

"Well, he knows what he's doing...I think" Leni responded with a confident tone.

"You think?" Polly deadpanned.

"He does sound like he does." Leni countered. Lincoln decided to interject before anything else could be said.

"Well, at least there's one good thing."

Polly then asked her boyfriend the question: "Oh, why is that?"

Lincoln just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I got you with me".

Polly just blushed red and was about to give Lincoln a kiss when Leni squealed.

"Ohhhhhh! That is adorable!" Like seriously, how did you two get together?"

Lincoln was about to answer when:

"Guys!" Poly whisper-yelled, pointing at a scene "Look!"

There was a group of Jynxers currently harassing a family of four.

"We gotta help them!"

Leni began to panic: "What do we do?!"

Lincoln, however, was silent as he began shifting his eyes around the scene, taking in anything that could be of use. He noticed a stand that was close to falling over due to the damage done by the Jynxers as well as a length of rope near them. He then came up with a plan.

"Polly, can you skate fast enough to bring those things near here?"

Polly just smirked. "Watch me!" And with that, she skated to where the group was.

Leni just looked confused. "Linky, what are you doing?"

Lincoln looked back at his sister. "Trust me, I have a plan". And with that, he began to tie the rope to the broken pillar and stood a good distance away. It was then he felt something enter his back and warm his innards.

"That was strange." He muttered to himself but he shook it off and focused on the matter at hand.

Meanwhile, Polly had rolled up to the Jynxers terrorising the family. If they tried to chase her, the joke will be on them.

"HEY, YOU PUPPET POSERS!"

The jynxers then saw Polly smirking at them and making some rather rude faces. This seemed to annoy them and they left to chase away the skater who was skating to the broken stand. As she was rolling for her life, she then felt something enter her back and warm her up.

As she was rolling, she noticed the stand and immediately went towards it. As soon as she skated past, Lincoln tugged the rope and the stand collapsed on the Jynxers.

"WOO-HOO! IT WORKED" Lincoln cheered.

"Dang, My heart was racing!" Polly wheezed, holding her heart.

Meanwhile, Leni went up to the family. The parents were alright but the 9-year old was shaken.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leni asked in a soothing voice.

The young girl looked up, still feeling shaky from the experience.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." She stammered.

Leni looked around and found a smoothie bar. She decided to get to work and make something fresh and healthy for the young child. After a few minutes, she made a simple strawberry smoothie to which she gave it to the young girl.

The parents offered to pay for it but Leni refused.

"Right now there are more important things to worry about than money".

After the family had left, she skipped where Lincoln and Polly was, but she did feel something enter her back and warm her up.

"Now then...shall we?" Leni asked.

"Let's get going," Lincoln said, taking Polly's hand and the three went to the meeting point was.

* * *

Shade was currently hiding in various areas out of the sight of the Jynxers as they were patrolling the area looking for any stragglers or places to destroy. Two Jynxers were near the area he was hiding in and like a silent wind he knocked them out via head slamming them into a wall. The Jynxers heard but saw nothing, not noticing Shade moving to another area and bashing another Jynxers' head with a stray pipe.

"OK, three down, all the rest to go." He muttered to himself, slipping behind a bin. Using a rock, he managed to distract them for him to go on the attack. With the pipe, he launched a babe ruth swing at two Jynxers at the same time, by the time they realised that they were being attacked it

was too late.

Shade swung his pipe quickly sending one Jynxer to the floor than did an overhead slam causing a concussion on another. The third went to attack but got a jab in the stomach and golf like swing to the head, causing it to land on it's back. The final one went to rush Shade, but Shade just delivered a push kick and threw the pipe like a spear, knocking it out.

Satisfied, Shade went to the meeting spot, but he felt something enter his back. He didn't know what though. That didn't matter right now. He needed to get to the meeting place.

* * *

The five youngsters managed to make it back to the fountain, all with satisfied looks on their faces. They felt like they managed to do something right.

"Well, how did it go?" Drake asked

"We managed to save some people" Lincoln answered.

"Some of those...things are down," Shade said.

"And five wannabe heroes are getting bashed by us." A voice screeched

The five turned their heads suddenly to see Polari, Hunterror and Umbra standing in front of them, readying their weapons.

"Soon, your heads will be on our walls" Hunterror rasped.

"Say your prayers" Umbra lightly cooed.

The five were about to put their hands up in a feeble defense when suddenly a large whirlwind appeared around them. The 3 hunters covered their eyes to shield them from the dust. By the time the wind stopped, they were gone.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Hunterror roared in pure fury.

"I don't know...But I got the feeling that we won't like it…" Polari murmured.

* * *

"Woah! Ow, my leg!"

"Like, what happened?"

"Oof! That is one ride I don't wanna go on again"

"That was even worse than Lisa's tornado generator experiment."

"I think having that smoothie was a bad idea"

The five were sprawled on the ground somewhere, dazed from the weird tornado that hit them. One minute they were about to get blasted, and the next they were stuck in a tornado, like the Wizard of Oz.

Lincoln then said the million-dollar question:

"Uhh guys? Where are we?"

They all looked around and saw the large temple right behind them. All of them had wide eyes.

"Uhhhh… I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Polly asked.

The rest shook their heads confirming that what they saw was real too.

"Trust me...It is real."

Looking up, they saw the white tengu floating down to the temple grounds.

"Drake, Leni, Polly, Lincoln and Shade. I am Avias, the Sky Guardian

. Welcome to the Sky Temple."

There was a bit of silence when Drake asked: "How do you know our names?"

To Be Continued...

**Welcome...To Power Rangers: Avian Strike**

So yeah, a Loud House X Power Rangers story, there hasn't been one done and I got inspired to do one due to being injured and I was binge-watching Power rangers Jungle Fury on the telly. Anyways when this will be set?

After Cooked! of course, and you will notice a rather unique pairing for Lincoln.


	2. Episode 2 - Where Winds Cross Part 2

**Episode 2 - Where Winds Cross Part 2**

_Last Time on Power Rangers Avian Strike_

"_**Now no one will get in my way…"**_

"_We got trouble Avias!"_

"_Alert the Avian Spirits! We may need some extra help…"_

"_What the heck was that?!"_

"_WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!"_

"_Drake, Leni, Polly, Lincoln and Shade...Welcome to the Sky Temple."_

Did we eat something bad? That was the current thoughts currently going through the heads of the five as they looked at the large tengu spreading his arms. It didn't exactly help that he somehow knew their names.

The Tengu soon spoke in a tone filled with wisdom.

"Now I assume that you all have questions."

Shade was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Yeah! Like, who are you? What is this place? What were those things? And did I inhale some bad fumes or something?"

The white tengu chuckled in a tone that soothed their doubts.

"Follow me and you shall get your answers" He replied and he floated to the entrance, the five youths looking on and deciding that following him was probably the only choice they had.

Once inside, they took a good look at their surroundings. It was pretty spacious, with a large computer screen at the front with a control pad. On the left and right there were two doors which lead to two different rooms. The walls had pictures of various birds and winged creatures as well as a vault filled with feathers that seemed to have blacked out, except for five.

"Where are we?" Leni asked in awe.

"You are in the command base."

"Command base" Drake asked in a skeptical manner.

"I see you need some clarification."

Raising his staff, Avias let out a white wisp of mana, allowing it to split into five bits and then they touched their foreheads.

They then began to witness Avias's past.

"_It was a long time ago. Nature was prosperous. _

"_**Wow...It looks like a rainforest" Lincoln commented**_

"_**That's true, young lad. Anyway…"**_

_The four beast guards watched over our world and made sure that the balance wasn't altered. _

"_**Four Beast Guards?" Quizzed Shade**_

"_**Old friends of mine. Unfortunately, they aren't around anymore…"**_

_That was until HE arrived. A Jinn of malevolent purple arrived. Hair dark as brimstone, eyes yellow which showed malice and sadism and a red glaive with a silver._

"_**WOAH! WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!"**_

"_**An enemy of nature. Now then**_

_Dark magic seeped around him like a dark mist before suddenly it expelled across the land turning everything in a horrifying creature._

_But the worst was yet to come._

_Soon three more beings appeared alongside the jinn. One was a male with a lithe build and a skull mask wielding two sabres and had a sniper rifle-like weapon attached to his back. He was dressed in a thin breastplate and had on a pair of red boots._

"_**That Jinn's right hand man."**_

_The second was another male but he was larger than the other. Standing at 6ft 9 and had the build of a truck, he looked like he could show no mercy. He had on a hunter's poncho with a belt filled tools for hunting and a blowpipe running down his back. His face resembles that of a wolf with crimson eyes._

"_**OK...I am NOT gonna look forward to finding him in a dark alley!" Shade yelled**_

_The final was a woman with a toned body dressed in a black spandex suit with a belt filled with many kunais and throwing knives. Her hair was styles like a black tornado and had a facemask to cover her lips. Strapped on her back were two katanas._

_**Lincoln soon covered his eyes.**_

"_**I am faithful...I am faithful...I am faithful…" Lincoln muttered while Polly glared at the woman**_

_The four demons laid waste to the land but the four beast guards managed to hold them off. It wouldn't be long until Avias, the guardian of the sky found an enchantment with the help of his avian spirits and sealed the Jinn and his cohorts away for a long time._

Coming out of the trance, the five soon began to relay the events in their heads.

"That was.." Drake mumbled out

"You actually battled that thing?" Polly looked at the tengu in respect.

"It wasn't easy… I lost sight of my allies after sealing Infectora away."

"But why did you transport us? I mean you could've faced them and annihilate them." Shade asked.

"If I could I would. My power has been drained to do only basic tasks like teleportation and wind spells. And for your other question. Let me ask you this. Have you heard of the Power Rangers?"

Lincoln's eyes shot open.

"WAIT, YOU MEAN THE POWER RANGERS ARE REAL?! I-I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST COMIC BOOK CHARACTERS!"

Leni looked at her brother in surprise.

"Wait you know?

Lincoln looked at the rest in eagerness.

"They were a group of five, bestowed power by different forces to fight off evil. They were usually in colorful costumes and wielded crazy weapons. But the greatest thing was that they also piloted giant mechs called zords, whenever the monsters become gigantic! I mean you could only have rescued us if-!"

Lincoln suddenly paused as suddenly he worked out why. The thought also seemed to be shared with the rest of the group.

"No way!" Shade seemed to voice all of their thoughts.

"That's right. I need you to become Power Rangers."

Silence. That was the only thing that could come out of their mouths. This guy wanted them to become Power Rangers and to try and save the world? There was only one intelligent response they could come up with.

"Eh?" Leni said

Waggling a finger in his ear, Drake wanted to clarify. "Wait...so you want us five to become Power Rangers.

Avias nodded. "That's right. When I learnt that Infectora was free, I sent some of my avian spirits to see if anyone was worthy of the power. Naturally, five of them chose wisely from the havoc I saw."

"Drake. You took on the role as a leader when it happened, giving necessary orders and allowing the civilians to get to safety. The Hawk spirit was right to choose you." Avias stated as a red aura surrounded his body

"Seriously?"

"Leni. During the crisis, you showed kindness to those despite there being an opportunity to run away and leave them filled with fear. That kindness and grace attracted the Swan spirit."

"Wow…"

"Polly you are as fast as an arrow and as agile as the wind. The Falcon spirit had decided you were worthy to be his host.

"Aw sweet!"

"Lincoln, the Vulture spirit wanted you for a long time. Your scrappiness and quick wits show you are able to use what you can in a pressured situation. Especially with your lady friend"

Lincoln flushed red at the memory but Leni had to answer

"Wait. What do you mean?" She asked with a wide grin.

Lincoln tried to stop them but soon Avias played a memory.

_Lincoln was busy walking down the street after a gaming session at Gus's Games 'n' Grub. He managed to get a high score on the Dance Dance Revolution game when suddenly he heard a yell_

"_AAAAAHHH! HELP ME!"  
_

_Turning his head he saw Polly skating down towards him but rather with her usual skill, it looked like she was out of control if the waving hands and panicked look was anything to go by._

"_Polly!"_

_Lincoln had been on shaky ground with Polly after that Sadie Hawkins Dance disaster but there were no ill feelings. Still, Lincoln refused to let her crash and burn. Figuratively._

_Looking around, he saw a lot of bubble wrap and foam from one of the alleys. Quick as a whip he built a makeshift barrier from the soft material as Polly slammed into the barrier, halting her movements but it sent her upwards and over the barrier._

_Suddenly, Lincoln went to where Polly was about to land and held out his arms in hopes to catch her. Polly landed in his arms as they tumbled along the sidewalk._

_When they came two, Lincoln was first to speak._

"_Polly, are you alrigh-?" he had to pause as he began to blush at the position he was in_

"_Yeah, I am. Thanks for the-" Polly was about to thank him then saw him blushing. It took her two seconds to realise and she was blushing as well: Lincoln was currently lying on top of her torso, his hand gently pressing against her shoulders._

When the memory ended, Leni let out a squeal.

"OOOOOHHHHH! THAT'S HOW YOU GOT TOGETHER! YOU LITTLE HERO YOU!" She squealed, hugging Lincoln from behind.

"Close to second base. Nice" Shade smirked

Lincoln and Polly were red in the face from that memory until Avias tapped his staff on the ground.

"Now then...Shade. Your ability to blend into the shadows and sneak away without anyone noticing. The Raven spirit had chosen you as his wielder"

Shade just raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Those five spirits chose you not out of coincidence but rather because of your qualities that resonated with those avian spirits. And right now, I need your help to wipe out Infectora and his goons out for good. So tell me, will you assist me?"

All five looked at each other, unsure about what to do.

Meanwhile, Polari, Hunterror and Umbra were currently sitting by one of the tables by a nearby cafe that had been abandoned due to the attack by them and the Jynxers. Right now, they were discussing what to do next and the events that transpired a few minutes ago. Polari was deep in thought while Hunterror was sharpening his blades. Umbra was currently looking around the area for any sign of confrontation.

"All clear," Umbra said in clarification, confirming that they were alone in the carnage.

"OK. Let's confirm a few things. One: We lead the Jynxers on a successful attack and the humans run like scared mice." Polari recounted.

"Right" Hunterror confirmed

"However, five pieces of flesh decided to try and play a game of hero."

"Correct" Umbra replied.

"And just as we were about to tear them to bits, some tornado comes and makes them disappear."

"We saw that" both confirmed

"Good...because I think I know who sent that hurricane."

Hunterror looked with intrigue. "Really? Who will send-"

"HEY!"

Hunterror's question was interrupted by the sound of a yell.

Responding to the yell, they noticed a group of six males, dressed in leather all armed with weapons such as a weighted chain, a lead pipe, a switchblade, a sledgehammer and a meat cleaver. The lead male with the blonde mohawk had a baseball bat over his shoulder. To the human man, they were a feared gang that will hurt you should you piss them off.

To the generals, however...if they had faces, they would look unimpressed

The leader stood forward, with an intimidating glare.

"Ya know where you are?"

Polari looked on with an apathetic stare, but he also eyed the bat over his shoulder.

"_Hmmm...looks strong and sturdy…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the mohawk guy.

"This is our turf!"

Soon the one with the hammer spoke.

"Yeah, our turf and you are in it you circus freaks!"

The one with the pipe then opened his mouth

"So unless you want to live, I suggest that you crawl out of the Devil Sharks' turf right now!"

Hunterror soon began to chuckle

"So. The punks want to fight huh? Let's see if you are worthy of a hunt!"

He soon got up and delivered a strong left cross to the one with the pipe, sending him sprawling onto his back. The rest looked at the body in shock, then turned to Hunterror, who was taunting them to attack.

With rage, they began their assault. The one with the switchblade, flicked the blade open and made several attempts to stab Hunterror, but on the third attempt, he simply grabbed the blade, bending it, kicked him several times and threw him into a nearby bin.

The cleaver user tried an overhead strike, but it was blocked by an armoured arm. The result was getting punched in the stomach then a hammer fist to the head, knocking him out. Soon the sledgehammer man tried his turn, swinging the hammer like a mad man while the chain user swung his weapon to Hunterror. When Hunterror grabbed the hammer, he was about to rag doll the guy, when the chain wrapped around his left arm. Feeling the slight tug, he turned with an unimpressed glare to the user.

"Mercy?" he asked with an uneasy smile

"Out of mercy!" Was the answer, bringing his arm, causing him to fly into the hammer user, leaving them in a pathetic heap.

The pipe user tried to smash his head, however Hunterror just grabbed the piece of metal and wrenched it out of his hands. Bending it in half, the user looked on with terror and ran off, the scent of dung in the air.

Soon, the leader was now looking very frightened as Hunterror approached him, a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Now then, would you like to be battered or chopped?" He snarled.

Just as he was about to strike, a pop rang through the air as a dart struck the bat user on the head and he collapsed, unconscious.

Turns out Polari had his rifle out and used a knockout dart on the thug.

"REALLY?! THAT WAS MY PREY!" Hunterror roared. Polari just looked calm as he grabbed the bat that was on the floor.

"OK, why are you holding that?" Umbra asked.

Polari just looked with a knowing eye-smile.

"Let me show you"

Pulling out the pentagram, Umbra and Hunterror saw and widened their eyes. They knew that magic was coming from it.

"Wait...are you going to form...?" Umbra asked.

"Why yes I am." Polari responded, placing the pentagram on the head of the bat, it getting absorbed into the weapon. Soon a larger set of the pentagrams formed around the bat as wisps of purple magic surrounded the bat. The bat floated into the air and soon it became a purple orb. What came out was a creature with an extremely thin body, much like an enlarged baseball bat, with a red baseball helmet and a black eye in the middle, giving the impression of it being a cyclops. His arms were extremely thin like pipes acouloured red and they were joined by a pair of spheres shaped like baseballs. Its legs were blue but the ankles were covered in a black material with white boots. Attached to the back, were two smaller bats and it was holding a large baseball bat.

"Stepping up to the plate! Battertrasher!" He yelled in a high pitch voice.

"The boss gave you a way to create a Jinn Bruiser?" Umbra said in an excited tone.

"Yes. And we can use him to gather more Nega energy for him to regain his strength. Unfortunately, it is only limited to one bruiser so we have to be wise about what to infect."

Turning his head to Battertrasher, he gave his orders.

"Take some Jynxers, my Jinn and cause havoc!"

"On it Boss!"

And Battertrasher began to swing his bat, sending a large potted plant into a building.

Soon, an alarm went off and soon the silver haired male came in with a frantic look.

"Avias! They did it! They formed a Jinn Bruiser!" Soon the screen lit up and a picture of the Bat wielding Jinn came onto the screen.

"What is that?!" Leni squealed in fear

"A jinn bruiser! They are created through Infectora's magic! I know you have a lot of questions but save them for later! Do you accept the role?"

They all looked at each other unsure about what to do. However, Drake stepped forward

"I accept. No freaking voodoo doll will turn my home into a wasteland. I am gonna fight for my world."

It was then soon followed by Lincoln.

"I accept! This is like Ace Savvy come to life! I can save the world like a superhero!

Leni and Polly stepped forward next

"If you are gonna fight, then as your sister, I'll fight with you! You are my only brother.

"And you're my man. I'll fight with you for as long as it takes."

They all looked at Shade, who hadn't moved.

After a few seconds, he just shrugged and stepped forward.

"I got dragged on this crazy train. I may as well ride it."

Avias smiled, as he pressed a button on the control pad and a case with five bird like wristbands elevated from it.

"Take these. They are your Avian Strike morphers. Whenever you need to morph, yell out "Avian Strike! It's Time To Fly!"

"...Really?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"Look I didn't come up with it."

They all took the morphers and attached them onto their wrists. Avias soon teleported them back down to earth

Meanwhile back on Earth, the populus was running in fear as an army of Jynxers began to chase down random civilians as Battertrasher trailed behind them, waving his bat in a loose hand without a care in the world. Gripping his bat, he performed a mighty swing, smashing it into a car, causing it to slide into a random building

"HA HA HA! Come on you puny dustrags! Who wants to step up to the plate?!" He yelled, as he drew his smaller bats and slammed them onto a wooden garden pot.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him. Turning around, he saw the five humans on the other side.

"Well, looks like we got some all-stars ready to play ball." The Jinn cackled.

"You better be ready. You are not causing any more damage" Drake declared

"Hah! That's a laugh! Let's see you face off against my team of Jynxers!" He said as the Jynxers surrounded Battertrasher.

Shade decided to comment. "Well let's step to the plate. Shall we, fearless leader?"

Drake nodded and made the declaration.

"Let's do it!"

Bringing the wristbands to their face, the wristbands soon formed a bird head-shaped piece of metal. Pressing the eye, the mouths split open with a flash of colour shining. They soon made an X with their arms in front of them, getting ready to morph.

"AVIAN STRIKE…"

Bringing two fingers up, then pointing to the air, they finished the statement.

"IT'S TIME TO FLY!"

(Morph Sequence: Drake)

A red tornado forms on Drake's right wrist. He then brings it to his left shoulder before bringing it to his right hip then punches it upward, causing the tornado to enlarge. He then leaps into the tornado as the tornado attaches different parts of a wingsuit with a pair of clawed gloves and boots with a talon like motif on the top of the toe area. Landing in a crouch, he stands up as a red hawk comes up behind him and forms into a helmet with slitted eyes, a slightly curved beak shape placed above the visor and a pair of hawk wings in gold near the black visor.

Making two scratching motions before bringing his left leg back and bending his right knee, he puts his fists up as a hawk emblem in red appears behind him.

"Red Ranger! Ready for Take Off!"

(Morph Sequence: Leni)

A blue tornado forms on Leni's right wrist. She then brings it to her left shoulder before bringing it to his right hip then punches it upward, causing the tornado to enlarge. She then leaps into the tornado as the tornado attaches different parts of a wingsuit with a pair of clawed gloves and boots with a talon like motif on the top of the toe area. Landing in a crouch, she stands up as a blue swan comes up behind her and forms into a helmet with slitted eyes, a slightly flat and wide beak shape placed above the visor and a pair of swan wings in white near the black visor.

Moving her hands in a washing motion from left to right, she then used her right hand to make a small circle in the air, before clenching her fingers from both hands then shooting them to the air as a blue swan emblem appeared behind her.

"Blue Ranger! Ready for Take Off!"

(Morph Sequence: Polly)

A yellow tornado forms on Polly's right wrist. She then brings it to her left shoulder before bringing it to her right hip then punches it upward, causing the tornado to enlarge. She then leaps into the tornado as the tornado attaches different parts of a wingsuit with a pair of clawed gloves and boots with a talon like motif on the top of the toe area. Landing in a crouch, she stands up as a yellow falcon comes up behind her and forms into a helmet with slitted eyes, a short curved beak shape placed above the visor and a pair of falcon wings in black near the black visor.

Spinning in place, she then does a hammer heel with her left foot, bringing her left hand in a guard form and her right fingers get into a clawed form with a yellow falcon emblem appearing behind her

"Yellow Ranger! Ready for Take Off!"

(Morph Sequence: Lincoln)

An orange tornado forms on Lincoln's right wrist. He then brings it to his left shoulder before bringing it to his right hip then punches it upward, causing the tornado to enlarge. He then leaps into the tornado as the tornado attaches different parts of a wingsuit with a pair of clawed gloves and boots with a talon like motif on the top of the toe area. Landing in a crouch, he stands up as an orange vulture comes up behind him and forms into a helmet with slitted eyes, a hooked beak shape placed above the visor and a pair of vulture wings in azure near the black visor.

Crossing his arms in front of his face then throwing them to his hips, he throws a fist before getting into a boxing stance.

"Orange Ranger! Ready for Take Off!"

(Morph Sequence: Shade)

A black tornado forms on Shade's right wrist. He then brings it to his left shoulder before bringing it to his right hip then punches it upward, causing the tornado to enlarge. He then leaps into the tornado as the tornado attaches different parts of a wingsuit with a pair of clawed gloves and boots with a talon like motif on the top of the toe area. Landing in a crouch, he stands up as a black raven comes up behind him and forms into a helmet with slitted eyes, a triangular beak shape placed above the visor and a pair of raven wings in white near the black visor.

Slamming a fist into his left palm, he then cracks his neck as a black raven emblem appears behind him.

"Black Ranger! Ready for Take Off!"

As the lights died down, there stood the five newly minted rangers. They soon began to look over their uniforms

"WOAH! THIS IS AMAZING!" Lincoln

"OM Gosh! Does this have to be spandex?" Leni

"I Can breathe in this thing!" Polly

"These claws are real?" Shade

"This suit is amazing!" Drake

While they were busy admiring, Battertrasher roared out in irritation.

"JYNXERS! ATTACK!"

Soon all of the jynxers charged at the rangers, bringing their attention to the fight.

Drake grabbed a jynxer preparing to stab him, throwing him to the side as he roundhoused another. Another tried to grab him from behind and hold him in place but instead he brought his head back, knocking him off his arms as he whipped around and push-kicked him into a pile of crates.

"Man these powers are phenomenal!" Drake said in awe as he went to shoulder charge a trio of Jynxers.

Leni was currently surrounded by a group of Jynxers and on instinct, gave a swift kick to one in the pelvic area as it crumpled down in pain. When another tried to grab her shoulder she smacked it, sending it to the floor then pushed another one onto the fallen Jynxer, tripping it over.

"This is going to take some time to get used to…" She muttered

Lincoln on the other hand was having the time of his life. He was going full force against the Jynxers, punching one in the chest then sweeping another. One tried to grab him but Lincoln use to slam it over its head, disorienting it then doing a high kick, causing it to land on its back. He then proceeded to throw another one into an incoming group, causing them to pile up.

"I AM LOVING THIS!" He cheered

Polly was busy weaving her way through the pillars, causing the Jynxers to waste energy chasing her. Running to the wall, she leapt off of it, performing a double step kick, knocking them out.

"Got a real bounce in my step" Polly couldn't help but pun before running to attack more Jynxers

Several Jynxers surrounded Shade as he eyed them circling around.

"So you think you can step into the zone huh…?" Shade muttered as one tried to slash him but instead Shade shot his foot out to his stomach just as one coming from his left tried it's luck. It got a left cross to the chest and Shade grabbed it, flinging it to the other side. Two more tried to attack him from both sides, but Shade just stepped back, causing them to run into each other. Shade then banged their heads together, causing them to fall. The final one tried to rush him but Shade just kicked him in the uprights before knocking him back with an uppercut.

"Sorry, but you ain't welcome" Shade finished as he ran off to join the rest of the rangers.

Suddenly, the Bat-wielding Jinn came on the attack, swinging his bat like a crazy person.

Drake tried to throw a punch but Battertrasher blocked it with his bat before kicking him out of the way. Leni came from the side but got a bat to the torso. Shade tried to ambush him but the jinn just jammed the handle into his stomach as he broke free and ran off.

"Later Rangers! I'm not gonna be out yet!" He cackled.

"C'mon let's get him!" Drake ordered as the other Rangers chased after him.

Making there way to a wide area near the High School, the Rangers stood in front of Battertrasher, wielding his bat.

"It's the final inning! I'm ready to knock you out of the park!" he yelled.

"Does he HAVE to make baseball puns?" Polly groaned.

"More importantly, do we have any weapons?" Drake asked, as they began to search for any weapons. They soon felt a holster on their belts pulling out a weird shaped pistol with a cuboid shaped muzzle and a turbine near the back. There was also a trigger with a rubber grip.

"We got pistols!" Shade said as soon they began to take aim at the bat, blasting it into little pieces.

"MY BAT! DARN YOU!" Battertrasher yelled in fury.

"These things pack a punch!" Leni spoke in awe as well as slight fear.

"They're as strong as a wild tornado!" Polly commented.

"Perhaps we should call them our Tornado blasters?" Lincoln asked

Battertrasher was still enraged but then he calmed down, bringing out two smaller bats. "Good thing, I came prepared!" He yelled, as he began to charge to the Rangers.

Noticing the assault, the rangers began firing, each blast being blocked by the smaller bats.

"Aw nuts, he's coming closer! Any close range weapons?" Shade asked Drake.

Quickly searching, he found a thin dagger-like weapon shaped like a goose quill.

"Found them! Quick pull them out!" Drake orders as the rangers pull out their daggers.

"What should we call these?" Leni asked.

"Worry about that later! We need to take this monster down!" Drake said as soon they began to rush the bat-wielding jinn.

Each one began launching a variety of slashes to the Jinn but they were avoided or blocked by the tinier bats in his hands. And each time, Battertrasher countered with hits from his bats. Soon, the rangers began to retreat a bit, both sides looking exhausted.

"We need to find a way to remove those bats." Muttered Drake

"Yeah, but how? He won't let go." Answered Leni.

Lincoln however was silent.

"Guys. I got a plan."

The rest of the rangers looked at Lincoln as he began whispering it into their ears.

"OK. Let's try it" Drake said. They all nodded and drew their daggers out and charged

Battertrasher saw this and got his bats ready. "Back for the second inning, huh? Bring it on!" Drake ran forward with an overhead slash to which was blocked by the two bats in an X-formation. Both were struggling to overpower the other.

"HA HA! STRIKE ONE, RANGER! YOU'LL NEVER OVERPOWER ME!" He crowed but Drake remained silent.

Soon Shade and Leni came from both sides and struck his wrists with all their might, causing Battertrasher to yell in agony as he flung his bats into the air. Soon Polly and Lincoln took their blasters, blasting the bats into pieces.

"NO, MY BATS!" He cried out.

"No more weapons. No more chances." Lincoln said, pointing his blaster. Soon, all the rangers gathered together, Tornado Blasters pointed.

"You're about to be knocked out of the park" Polly finished.

"Wait!" Battertrasher said in vain but…

"TORNADO BLASTERS! FIRE!" They all yelled firing off their blasters. The lasers made contact with his body as he began to spark.

"THREE STRIKES! I'M OUT OF THE GAME!" The jinn yelled as he collapsed then exploded as the rangers turned their backs to the explosion. Drake had to say one thing.

"Avian Rangers: The Skies Are now Clear!"

Elsewhere, Polari, Hunterror and Umbra were looking in shock and disdain.

"Power Rangers?!" roared Hunterror

"Then that means Avias is still alive and kicking…" Mused Polari.

"We need to let the boss know." Umbra replied. "He's not gonna like this…"

Soon a black portal opened on the ground as they leapt into it.

"That was Insane!" Lincoln spoke as he collapsed on one of the mats.

"And to think we agreed to this." Leni mumbled from her position of her lying on her back facing the sky.

"I know it's difficult. But with the right training and experience, you can become phenomenal rangers, much like the rest of the ranger teams from the other dimensions."

All five looked at him with awe and determination. Soon they saw the two other residents of the temple.

"Oh right, I forgot. I would like to meet two of my trusted allies: This is Motrix' He said, presenting the grey haired male in the green jumpsuit. 'He is the mechanic and tech expert. He helped craft your morphers and weapons."

In a jumpy voice. "I also have been crafting something rather special for you guys should the time comes. And with that Jinn now free, I think we need them soon."

And to the black Tengu in the gi. "This is Windform. He'll be training your bodies making you combat ready."

In a gruff voice, he spoke. "You got lucky this time, but you may face off against an enemy with a better fighting style. I'll help you develop your styles in the fight against the Jinn army."

Avias soon faced the rangers. "I know that the road to saving the world will be difficult, but if you feel like you're not up to it. I won't force you into a war you're not comfortable with."

"Hey, we already took down one Jinn. We may as well see this all the way through." Drake said.

All of the Rangers agreed and soon Avias teleported them back down to Earth, with a few words left in their ears.

"When you need to get to the temple, just call. I'll bring you up."

After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln decided to speak.

"So we're Power Rangers Avian Strike huh? I think this may be one crazy adventure."

In Infectora's temple, the head Jinn was currently simmering in fury. His generals had told them the news and they left as soon as he began to build up dark energy.

"So Avias is alive? And he recruited POWER RANGERS?!" He growled.

"No Matter…Avias, you're little soldiers may have one this time. But I WILL break free and this whole world will become my personal Kingdom" He then let out a loud bellowing laugh, which could be heard throughout the temple.


End file.
